


The Dragon Tamer

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Imperius, No actual rape just the before and after, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Charlie meets a woman at a bar and politely refuses her advances, unfortunately she doesn't take no for an answer.





	The Dragon Tamer

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Charlie POV**

I chat happily with my best mate Alex in our favourite bar, both of us drinking fire whiskey. I just fished telling him about the world cup, which I just returned from yesterday.

The game was great, but afterwards……. Death Eaters attacking Muggles, killing people it was awful

“Hey Charlie, there’s the new keeper I told you about” he grins drunkenly, pointing at a blond blue-eyed woman about my age. The newest dragon keeper at the reserve where we work.

Seeing us look at her, she smirks and walks over, “Hello” she speaks with an Australian accent “I’m Serena Daniels, you must be Charlie Weasley.”

I shake her hand with a nod, “I am, nice to meet you Miss Daniels.”

She smiles flirtatious sitting down next to me, “Please call me Serena.”

“Charlie” I nod back, feeling a little uncomfortable with the flirting.

She smiles again and orders herself a drink.

“So why this dragon reserve? I hear they got a great one in Australia” I ask.

“Oh, I wanted adventure” she smiles putting a hand on my thigh, “It’s no fun if I’m close enough for my parents to visit weekly.”

I nod in understanding while removing her hand before getting another drink.

“Hey Weasley” my supervisor says walking up to me, “Make sure you go see Norberta tomorrow she’s missed you.”

“Yes Sir” I nod as he walks away.

“Who’s Norberta?” Serena pouts.

“Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon” I answer, her pout disappears, and her hands are back on me.

“Oh, why do you need to see her?”

“Charlie’s her favurite” Alex tells her, looking like he’s about to collapse from too much drink, “I went all the way to Hogwarts to get her and she love Charlie more! Right shame it is!”

“Isn’t Hogwarts a school?” she asks, “Why was a Ridgeback there?”

I sigh, “It’s a long story. But my brother Ron sent me a letter in his first year, telling me the grounds keeper had won a dragon egg in a bet and he was worried it would burn down the grounds keepers hunt, he wanted my help, so I sent Alex and a few other friends to get the baby. She been attached to me ever since.”

We keep talking and they keep drinking (with this woman all over me it doesn’t seem like a good idea to be drinking), and I keep pushing off her advances.

Eventually it’s time to head home, Alex who lives in the opposite direction stumbles home with a couple friends, where as I live on the same street as Serena and she insists on walking with me.

“Bye” I tell her opening my door, instead of relying she starts kissing me.

I push her off, “I’m not interested.”

She pouts, “Are you gay?”

I shake my head “aro-ace, don’t get interested sexually or romantically. Sorry Serena.”

She snorts, “That’s not a real thing” she pushes up against me again, “You just haven’t had the right partner.”

I push her away again with a glare, “Goodnight.”

I turn back to my door and get out me key.

“Imperio!”

A feeling of complete calm washes over me, _“Kiss me”_ a voice whispers in my mind.

I turn back to her and start kissing her.

 

I wake up the next morning in my bed with Serena sleeping naked next to me.

I get up and pull my pants on moving as far away from her as possible with my wand in hand and a sick feeling in my stomach.

“Hello handsome,” she smirks sitting up in bed “Feel like another round?”

“Why did you do that?” I demand trying not to throw up.

She smiles, “That arrow-whatever isn’t a real thing. You just needed someone to show you what your missing.”

“You raped me” I hiss.

She frowns, “Men can’t be raped, besides who would believe you? Out of the two of us” she gets dressed, “A big strong man or a woman who’s barely 5 foot 5? They might think you raped me. And that’s what I’d tell people if you start spreading rumours.”

With a smirk she walks to my door, “Thanks for the fun Charlie, I’ll see you at work.”

I slide to the floor breathing heavy, she’s right no one would believe me over her.

After over an hour of breathing hard and thinking about what happened last night, I pull myself up and hop in the shower.

By the time the waters gone cold I decide to ignore it ever happened.

But with living only four houses away from her it’s hard, within a week I’ve swapped accommodation with Alex, telling him a story about wanting to be closer to the Ridgeback area. Thankfully I work on a different part of the reserve than her, so I only see her about once a week and I stop going to the bar all together.

But whenever I do see her she goes out of her way to talk to me and make comments that leave me fighting off panic attacks and nightmares.

I perfect a mask of calm, hiding my flinches and using silencing charms at night so I don’t wake anyone up with my nightmares.

 

When November rolls around I’m helping pack the dragons for the tournament when Jazz starts with the latest gossip.

“Oh, and have you met that new woman Serena Daniels?” Jazz asks packing eggs into a crate.

I freeze at her name, “Yeah why?”

“She’s knocked up, about three months gone, I heard her asking for time off.”

No. no way, this can’t be happening. I’ve hear stories about her sleeping with lots of men, the change that it’s mine is small.

With that thought I push it to the back of my mind and get back to work.

When I get back from the task I keep an ear out for news about Serena, hoping to hear something about the father and it not being me.

When word of Who-Know-Who’s return comes and I’m asked to join the order I jump at the change for the distraction, especially when I hear Serena had twin redhead girls.

I spend all my time off on missions for the order, making sure I don’t have enough time to think about the twins and their mother.

 

About half way through August I get to go back to England to make a report on my missions and who I’ve managed to recruit.

“Oh, Charlie” Mum smiles when I walk into the kitchen of this depressing house with so much dark magic you can smell it.

She wraps me in a big hug, having known it was coming I barely flinch, “Hey Mum it’s been too long.”

“It’s been almost a year” she glares, “Maybe you should look at a job closer to home. I hear they’re starting a protected area for unicorns, it’s a lot closer than Romania and so much safer than working with dragons, just look at you, you’re covered in burns!”

“Mum, I like my job and I like the dragons” I tell her for probably the thousandth time, admittedly getting away from Serena is exactly what I want, but I could never leave the dragons.

She huffs and goes back to the kitchen muttering about danger seeking children.

“Come on, I’ll show you to our room” Bill tells me with a smile.

I smile back and follow him up the stairs quietly too not wake up the portrait I had been forward about.

“Charlie!” Ginny calls jumping at me and wrapping me in a hug.

I hide a flinch and the portrait starts screaming foul things.

“Hey brother” the twins say apparating to my sides.

“I see you too got your licenses” I smile before turning to Ron, Harry and Hermione, “Hey you three, keeping out of trouble I hope? Wouldn’t want to have to come get another dragon for you.”

They turn red, “It was one-time years ago!” Ron tells me, his ears turning red.

“What dragon?” Bill asks with a stern eldest brother look.

They share a look and run back to-assumingly Ron and Harry’s room.

Bill turns the look on me, so I tell him the story while I unpack my stuff.

 

A few hours later after a order meeting and catching up with my siblings and Hermione (I count Harry under siblings, Mum’s practically adopted him anyway,) I’m alone in the room I’m sharing with Bill, reading a report on a group of Swedish Short-Snout eggs that were found abandoned when Harry knocks on the door.

“Hey Harry” I smile putting the report down.

He walks in closing the door, “Hey Charlie………. Look um, I’m not really sure how to say this” he says awkwardly. “Um, your different since last summer. I know a mask when I see one, I use to were one all the time, growing up with the Dursley wasn’t exactly good. Something bad happened since last year, I don’t expect you to tell me, but believe me telling someone does help.”

I look at him in surprise, though I guess if anyone was going to see something was wrong it would be someone who’s pretended everything was normal too (the twins told me about the bars, cat flap, starvation and cupboard under the stairs and I can see the rages he wears as clothes.)

I nod, “I’ll think about it………. Thanks Harry.”

 

I spend the next hour thinking about telling someone and who it should be. In the end I decide to take his advice and tell Bill, I’ve always been closes to him.

“Hey Charlie” Bill greets with a grin after getting back from a date Fleur.

“Hey Bill, can we talk? There’s something I need to get off my chest” I ask, casting a silencing charm around the room, not looking at him.

He sits on the end of my bed, “What’s wrong little brother?” he asks worriedly.

I take a deep breath, “So last year a new woman started working at the reserve. She hit on me and I turned her down like always, then she kissed me outside my place and I told her that her that I’m aro-ace, she said I just hadn’t had the right partner. I turned her down again and sh-e casted Imperio on me an-and we had sex.”

I look at my brother to try and see what he’s thinking and see rage, “I’ll kill her!” he jumps up, “That bitch raped you Charlie, god you never told anyone did you?”

I shrug, “Outside of family who would believe me over a innocent looking blond woman? Besides she said if I tried she would tell everyone I raped her and there more likely to believe her over me.”

“That’s so messed up” I hear one of the twins say.

I look over to the dresser were two previously disillusioned brothers are standing with identical angry looks and both holding something that was likely going the be a prank on my clothes.

“Sorry we didn’t mean to listen in” Fred tells me looking guilty.

“It’s alright,” I sigh, “Saves me having to tell you later, I guess.”

Bill sends them a stern look, “I would ask what you’re doing in our room, but I’d be a idiot not to know by now. hand it over.”

They sigh and hand over whatever it is before looking at me, “You okay Charlie?” Fred asks.

I shrug but don’t answer.

“If you can’t turn her in you should move, there are other dragons in the world” George tells me looking like he wants to hex someone.

“I can’t do that” I sigh, “Sh-she got pregnant around the same time she um……… she had twin redhead girls. I can’t get myself to ask her about them, but I wanna be close cause I think there mine” I admit to them and myself.

Bill puts a hand on my shoulder but removes it when I flinch, “We’re here for you Charlie. I know this this is not what you wanna hear, but with kids involved it makes it more serious. You need to tell someone, give them the memory if you wanna be sure they believe you. You don’t have to take the girls, she might have family that’s good, or you could give them up for adoption, hell Mum would raise them for you if you asked. But they can’t stay with that woman.”

He’s right I can’t leave them with her. I look at him, “Would you go with me?”

He nods, “You don’t even need to ask.”

“What are their names?” George asks quietly.

“Hanna and Anna” I smile a little before sighing, “Well I’ve should go tell Mum and Dad their grandparents to two 8-week olds, should be real fun.”

 

The four of us go down stair to the kitchen, where thankfully no one from the order is around, just Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Mum smiles when she sees us, “Do you boys want a snack? I made muffins.”

I shake my head, “Mum there’s something I need to tell you” not sure how to say it I take out the photo of the girls Jazz had given me (she had been giving them to everyone while gossiping about the lack of a father) and hand it to Mum.

Everyone looks over her shoulder, curious about what I gave her, for a moment Mum smiles, then frowns and then turns furious eyes on me “CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY, YOU HAVE CHIRLDEN AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I’M A GRANMOTHER! WHAT ABOUT THEIR MOTHER? DID YOU HAVE THEM OUT OF WEDLOCK? OR DID YOU GET MARRIED AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT THAT ETHER?”

I look down not able to meet her eyes, I can never deal when Mum raises her voice at me, it just always puts me down even if I’ve done nothing wrong.

“Mum stop” Bill tells her in a angry voice, “Charlie doesn’t need or deserve to have you yelling at him.”

I give him a silent nod, knowing I can’t say it again today.

“A woman he works with raped him last year, those are her kids, we don’t know for sure but Charlie’s pretty sure there’s his too” Bill tells her sending the whole room into silence.

“Seriously Mum don’t yell at someone before you hear the whole story” George glares.

Mum cries, “Oh, son I’m sorry. Oh god that woman……” Mum tries to wrap me in a hug this time I don’t even pretend to be okay with it, backing away from her, she cries harder.

I look at the others in the room, Dad looks angry and like he wants to hug me, Ginny looks like she’s barely fighting the urged to wrap me in a hug, Ron looks like he wants to kill someone, Harry sends me a sad look and Hermione is furiously muttering to herself about looking up books on the laws around male rape.

 

A week later I’m back in Romania with Bill and have given the memory to an Auror.

“Mr Weasley” a man says walking up to where I’m sitting with my brother in his office. “Miss Daniels has been arrested and questioned under truth potion, she admitted to everything you told us and the rape of 14 other men. Her daughters have been taken and have been confirmed to be yours. A social worker will speak with you about your options with them.”

“Thank you” I nod leaving his office, Bill follows me.

“So, what are you thinking?”

“There’s plans to open a new reserve in Wales, I’ve been asked to help set it up, which will have a Floo set up, so people can come from anywhere in the UK. I-I think I’m going to keep the girls and move back home where Mum and Dad can help me” I tell him what I’ve been thinking about since I heard about the new reserve.

He smiles, “You know Mum is going to be overprotective of you and those girls until they leave for Hogwarts, right?”

“I know” I nod, I’m going to miss the freedom of living so far away from family, but I think it’s about time I go back home.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
